Thistle Catastrophe
Sergeant Thistle Catastrophe is an intern at The Praetorian. He is also the son of the famous opera star, Crimson Catastrophe, although he prefers to try keep this fact about himself hidden. Appearance Thistle has a slightly shy and unsure countenance, after years of being in the shadow of his mother. He remains earnest and willing to prove himself, however, in the space that he has forged for himself among the Praetorian forces. History M you go here In-game appearances * Thistle was the unlucky intern to have drawn the short straw to man the front desk the day Vox Tempest came calling to ask Tailor Wren out for coffee. Thistle tried to encourage Vox to just leave a message, indicating the bags of fanmail Tailor had received that he was collecting. Vox continued to press Thistle to let him in. Thistle eventually relented, and tried to force Vox into an elevator once Vox tried insist Thistle come by Maelstrom. * Thistle was present in the Praetorian shooting range when Tailor took Vox there, in order to give Vox shooting lessons so as to prep him for travelling to Sagi. Tailor fixed him with a death glare, strong enough to encourage Thistle to set down his gun and try shuffle out of the room. Once Tailor cleared his throat, he awkwardly reminded himself he hadn't put away his gun, and so picked it up before hurrying out of the room. * As the group returned home from Sagi, Thistle was visible back on Phobos after-hours in the office. He had a HelixCorp-issued picture of Lumen open on one screen, whilst a CCTV footage still of Vox and a girl matching Lumen's height was visible on another. * Thistle attended the Frozen Clutch premiere at the Memorius Skopus alongside his mother. He appeared slightly demure and withdrawn on the carpet, as the press fawned over themselves to take pictures of her. ** As he scanned the crowd, he caught sight of Vox leaning on his car. Vox smiled and waved, and Thistle returned the gesture. ** Once Tailor arrived to the event and accompanied Vox inside, both Thistle and Tailor exchanged awkward glances. * As soon as Boombox and Gimble announced their intention to steal the diamonds, and henceforth set off a bomb by the display, Thistle immediately sprang into action, ensuring his mother was in a place of safety before drawing his gun. The anti-gravity security system was turned on before he could do much else, however. * Once the anti-grav system was turned off, Thistle discovered Vox and Tailor, locked in a passionate embrace on the floor. Thistle exclaimed in disbelief, shocking his Captain back to his senses, and thus hurrying out the door after the fleeing criminals alongside Thistle. * Both Thistle and Tailor used grappling hooks to reach the Museum's roof, where Boombox and Gimble were trying to make their escape, by way of pretending to hold Arno Stern and Elsy Speck hostage. * Thistle turned up at Maelstrom the morning after the diamond heist, alongside a group of about fifteen government officials. He explained to Vox that they had received an 'anonymous tip' that the club was a den of terrorist activity, citing the attempt on Quince Malady's life that had taken place on the premises a few nights earlier as an example. He pointedly told Vox that if he had nothing to hide, or if he was involved in no criminal activity, then he had nothing to worry about. ** Thistle also informed Vox in a quieter tone that given the events of the previous night - referring to Vox and Tailor's kiss, which had made national news - the Praetorian could not be seen to display any favoritism in their handling of the matter. ** Thistle insisted on accompanying Vox to his office, where Vox could show him the relevant files he was requesting. Crunch was guarding the door, and Vox introduced the two. Thistle told Crunch he would need himself, as well as all other members of the staff to come in for interviews. Trivia * Thistle was promoted to intern, to Lieutenant, to Sergeant, within three months in what must have been a new Systems-wide record timing. Category:Characters Category:NPCS